Another New World
by doktorvampir
Summary: The sequel to 'A New World'. Don't really feel like putting a summary. Just read the previous story and this one. Review too plz.
1. Prologue

I finally found some time and some ideas for this new fic which is a sequel to my best and first fic, A New World. Before I begin the story, this prologue will have to do. This prologue is basically just a conversation between Naruto and Sithis. It won't be long and I hope the next chapter will be posted before Thanksgiving is over. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am putting this up once. I don't own Naruto and am not making any prfit from this.

Another New World.

Naruto felt his body getting sucked into the portal. Sithis had grabbed his arm right before they were both sucked into the portal. But this time it felt different. The first time he was in this position, the teleportation occurred instantly. But now, it feels as if time has stopped. And that wasn't good with Sithis being next to him.

"What is this technique?" Sithis said.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan's teleportation jutsu you son of a bitch." Naruto said. He tried to get free from Sithis but realized that he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move at all.

"You just figured it out? You sure are slow for a jinchuriki. Usually it was the demon that was dumb and not the human possessing the demon. I really can't wait for the power of the nine-tails. I would have it now if I could move." Sithis said.

"You will never get it. When we get out of this place, I will kill you." Naruto said.

"Sure you will. My masters trained me and perfected me to be the ultimate warrior. My first master, Konan, trained me in the art of fighting. While Lord Pein trained my body to endure the nine demons. Once we would have gotten you and extracted the Kyubi, I would have had enough chakra to even destroy the gods and take their place. No one would have stopped me. That was Lord Pein's plan from the beginning." Sithis boasted.

"And now they are all dead. You are the last of the Akatsuki. And you shall join them." Naruto said trying to move again but to no result.

"You think you are so powerful. Do you remember what happened to me when I was teleported? The Kyubi managed to get partially released. What do you think is going to happen to you with your eight buddies?" Naruto said.

Sithis was in shock. He did not even think about it. If what happened to Naruto happens to him, He will never get the eight demons back. Naruto could see the reaction his statement had on Sithis just by looking at the expression on his face. Just as he was about to say something else, he could feel himself getting freed from Sithis. The two separated for not even half a second before they were out of that place. Naruto blacked out and the last thing he saw was him and Sithis falling over some sort of graveyard.

Naruto was lying on the floor when he felt something on his nose. He carefully opened his eyes and saw something hairy right in front of him. He realized it was some sort of spider and hit it away from him. Naruto got up to see where he was. Naruto's eyes were wide open for the image that he saw.

He was standing in the middle of a graveyard that seemed to stretch out for miles upon miles in all directions. But that was not what had him so scared. It was the thing on the horizon. The thing which looked like nine giant beasts roaming the lands.

And that's the prologue. The whole graveyard thing was something which was discussed in one of my classes and I thought it would be nice to put it here. As for the nine beasts, well, just read the next chapter to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter, since the previous one was a prologue. I know I said that this was going to be uploaded before Thanksgiving, but well I couldn't. Before I start, I am putting in a character from the anime Bleach. Even though he is a shinigami in Bleach, here he is just a human. He is the same here as he is in that show. Same personality and stuff. So here it is.

Chapter 1

Naruto looked in horror as he saw the nine bijou walking around. Naruto carefully walked around looking at the graves which surrounded him. None of the names were familiar to him and it seemed that the names were of ninja as well. The symbols of the village they were from were on top of the graves. Ninja from all the villages were lying next to each other as if they were from one village. Even Sound ninja were among the fallen.

Naruto continued to walk for what seemed like hours until he saw a road. Naruto tried to see where it went but couldn't see far with it continuing past a hill. Not having much choice, Naruto went in that direction. He walked for a while thinking about his friends, how much time has passed this time, and where Sithis was. While thinking about all this, Naruto almost didn't notice the footprints in the mud below him. Naruto stopped and examined them. They were not his and they were going into the same direction that Naruto was headed. So Naruto began to do the only thing he could. Follow the footprints.

The sun was beginning to set and the footprints did not go off into any other direction other than the road Naruto was on. Just as Naruto began to lose hope, he saw the footprints leaving the road and going into the woods on the side of the road. Naruto followed them but then saw the footprints stop. Either the person jumped on the branches or disappeared. Hoping it was the former; Naruto jumped on the branches and began to go forward. Once again, the journey was for a while and Naruto was actually getting tired. Naruto stopped and rested on the branch. It was nightfall already and his visibility was not that great at the moment. Naruto looked into the direction that he was going and saw a light. Naruto got up and began to jump on the branches again. Naruto stop at a clearing and saw a small house with a light on the porch. Naruto jumped down and approached the house.

Just as Naruto made one step on the porch, the door opened. "Who are you?"

Naruto did not recognize the man. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I mean you no harm." Naruto answered.

"Uzumaki? As in the Naruto Uzumaki from all those years ago?" The man asked.

"I guess. I don't know where I am or what year it is. Perhaps you can help me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Please come in." The man said stepping aside allowing Naruto to walk in. "My name is Akon. Follow me." Akon said as he closed the door. "Before I can trust you, I must be sure that you are the real Naruto Uzumaki. So I will do a couple of tests on you to make sure you are you. The tests are no big deal. Just DNA sample, neural pathway recognition, and other types of stuff. Like I said, no big deal. If you pass, I will take you to the boss." Akon said as he opened a door to reveal a room with medical equipment. Naruto began to sweat a little.

"Looks like you are sweating. Good, I do need some sweat samples from you as well." Akon said as he walked in.

Naruto walked into the room and was told to sit at a chair. Naruto did as he was told. Just as Naruto got comfortable, ropes and other binding tools appeared from behind the chair and held Naruto in his place.

"This is to make sure that if you are an imposter, you won't be able to run away." Akon said as he picked up a needle.

After the whole night went by with Naruto screaming to be let go, morning arrived and Akon let Naruto go.

"Looks like you pass. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I had to make sure." Akon said.

"Inconvenience? I'll give you inconvenience." Naruto said raising his fist.

"Please Mr. Uzumaki, I have to do my job. Now follow me to another room." Akon said.

"Hell no." Naruto said. "After seeing that room, I am not going anywhere."

"But I am going to the kitchen." Akon said as he opened another door to reveal a kitchen.

Naruto began to mumble words about rooms and sickos as he walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" Akon asked.

"As long as it is actually tea and not some potion." Naruto said.

"Please Mr. Uzumaki, I am not an alchemist. My job is to do DNA sampling from everything imaginable. Making potions is in my colleague's department." Akon said as he poured some tea into two cups. Naruto again began to sweat.

"Here you go." Akon said as he handed Naruto his cup. "It would be nice if I finally got some company, but humans are such a rare species now with the whole bijou ruling the world thing." Akon said.

"Tell me everything that happened." Naruto said.

"Sure. I am actually supposed to. Well, to be more precise, anyone who meets you is supposed to." Akon said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, along with our orders, everyone has gets the same order. And that is, if Naruto Uzumaki arrives, we are to inform him about what he has missed and to bring him to the boss." Akon said.

"Who is this boss?" Naruto asked.

"Well, its no one you know, but he does work with two people you might know. So when I take you to him, he will introduce himself." Akon said.

"Fine. So tell me what happened." Naruto said.

"Well, it all began when you vanished into the time portal created by Orochimaru. When you and the other one got sucked up, that's where it all went to hell. The nine demons were released and spread throughout the land. When the demons began to attack the villages, everyone united to stop them. Before, only one demon at a time attacked. Kyubi attacked Konoha, Nibi attacked Cloud, Ichibi attacked Sand, etc. One demon at a time. But this time, all of them attacked. There were not enough ninja to stop them, which resulted in a near extinction of the human race. For all of those who were left alive, regrouped underground to wait for the right moment to attack. As of right now, there are three factions. The research and development squad, the defense and offense squad, and the internal squad. As you can figure out, the first two are for our attack on the demons. The third squad is basically our government. It is ruled by all three faction leaders, but the internal squad leader has the final say." Akon said as he refilled the cups with tea.

"As I was saying, with us all underground and most of the humans gone, we thought that we were going to die. But so far we are holding out." Akon said.

"How many years passed since I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, if I am not mistaken, about 90 years have passed." Akon said.

"But if that much time has passed, then how would I know the other two leaders? Everyone I know would be dead." Naruto asked.

"Yes that would be the case. But they….actually, forget it. It would be so much better if you see them yourself. The shock would be that much bigger than if I told you now." Akon said with a smile.

"I have one more question. The only reason I got here was because I saw footprints leading to this place. Whose were they?" Naruto asked.

"Mine. Like I said, my job is to do DNA sampling. I finished all the little things like plants, animals and etc. Then my job was to sample the dead. So I went to the graveyard to take samples." Akon replied.

"Where is Sithis?" Naruto asked.

"Sithis? Oh, you mean the other guy who got sucked into the time portal. No one knows. He might be still trapped in the time vortex." Akon said.

"Not likely. We both got out of there at the same time." Naruto said.

"Hmm. Well, it would be best if you tell that to my boss. Now then, if you are ready, we can go and meet him now." Akon said.

"Yes I am ready." Naruto said as he got up.

The two left the house and continued walking for four days until they approached another house. Akon knocked three times on the door and was told to give password. Akon did so and the door opened. They both walked in and walked down some stairs. Akon opened a door at the bottom of the stairs and they walked into a large cavern.

The cavern itself was filled with people, buildings, and other things. It was as if it was a village. They were walking to the largest building in the entire cavern. They entered it and Akon led Naruto the top floor. Akon knocked on the door and from inside was told to enter the room. Akon opened the door and they both walked in.

Inside was a man standing over a surgical table with dead body on it. The man had a mask on and a hat which pointed to his right. He was wearing a white coat and was as pale as Orochimaru himself. Naruto noticed that his right middle finger nail was as long as the finger itself.

"Akon. What are you doing here? I told you to only come here if it was of utmost importance."

"Forgive my interruption sir, but this man is the real Naruto Uzumaki. I made sure by testing him and he was the real deal." Akon replied with a bow.

"Oh? This is the Uzumaki kid which we are supposed to wait for?" The man said looking at Naruto with a sadistic smile on his face. The man walked towards Naruto and held out his hand.

"My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I am the leader of the research and development squad. Please sit." Mayuri said as he pointed to some chairs in front of a desk. Mayuri walked over and sat down behind the desk. Naruto, afraid that this chair might bind him also, just stood in front of the desk.

"I would rather stand." Naruto said.

"Fine. Now then. What should we do with you? It would please me if I could experiment on you but that is out of the question. The others would surely kill me for that. I have to inform the others that you have finally arrived. So while they get here, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mayuri said.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said as he turned around and was about to leave when he saw the body on the table. The body had red hair, dark rings around the eyes and a red kanji on the forehead. "Hey, what the hell did you do to Gaara?"

Mayuri looked at him and then at the test subject on the table. "Him? I didn't do anything to him yet. Since he was one of the containers for the Ichibi, I decided to find his body and freeze it so I could to tests on it at a later date. In fact, I only brought him up here about five minutes before you arrived. In case you are wondering, I have the other six containers downstairs. Since the Sanbi was never sealed into a body, there was no container for me to research upon. Don't give me that look. I have every right as a scientist to research whatever I want. If you don't like it, then go have a talk with the other two leaders. They are the one who gave me permission to do this." Mayuri said in a prideful tone.

"No problem. But since they are not here yet, I will take Gaara's body away from you." Naruto said. "He was one of my friends and I am not going to watch you dissect him like a frog."

"First of all, who the hell do you think you are? He is my research project and if you try anything, I will kill you and add you to my collection. Do not forget that you were the container for the Kyubi. Your body is just like the others I have. Second of all, no one said you had to watch. You are not even authorized to be in the same room as me when I do my research. And third of all, I am not doing this just to kill time. I am doing this to see if I can replicate his sand abilities. So in the mean time, go and wait for the other two leaders to arrive. They will be here in about a week. Now leave. Akon, take him to the hostel and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. We don't need him making a ruckus only for the demons to find us." Mayuri said in rage.

Akon bowed his head and took Naruto by the arm and dragged him out of there.

"Let go of me." Naruto said as he freed himself from Akon. "I can walk by myself."

"Sorry about that. I don't want to upset the boss any more than he already is." Akon said.

They walked to a building which had the words Hostel written on it. Naruto received a room and was told by Akon to relax and enjoy his time here. He will get him when the two leaders will arrive. Naruto nodded his head and thought about what Mayuri is doing to Gaara's body.

A Week Later

Naruto was training in the dojo when he felt Akon approach him. He stopped and saw Akon near the door.

"Let's go. The other two leaders are here." Akon said.

Naruto quickly washed himself and went with Akon back to the dreadful building. They went up to the top floor again but this time, they entered another room. This room looked more like an office. Inside, Naruto saw Mayuri sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, here is the guest of honor. How was your stay so far?" Mayuri asked.

"Fine." Naruto replied.

"I do hope so. Anyway, the other two should be coming any minute now." Mayuri said.

About a minute later, the door opened and two people walked in. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"How are you Naruto?"

"Long time no see."

Naruto looked at the two people in front of him.

The first with his pale skin and long black hair. "Or..Orochimaru?"

The second with his young face and red hair. "Sas..Sasori?"

And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review this story. Any feedback would be nice.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of this story. Not that many people read the last one and I hope it changes with this chapter.

Chapter 2

Naruto looked at the two in front of him. How are these two still alive after almost a century?

"You must be wondering how we are still alive? Simple really. When you were sucked into the portal, everyone decided that since the only two people who were capable of going immortal were me and Orochimaru here. So I went back into being a puppet and Orochimaru kept on doing his thing." Sasori said as he walked up to Naruto.

"What about the others?" Naruto asked.

"Dead. Not everyone is capable of being immortal." Orochimaru replied as he too walked up to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Everyone he knew was dead. The only ones left are his two former enemies.

"Now, lets get back to business." Mayuri interrupted.

Orochimaru and Sasori sat down into the chairs next to the desk and Naruto joined them afterwards.

"Now then. Since Naruto here has finally appeared into this wonderful world we are living in, it is time we move on to phase two." Mayuri said.

"What was phase one?" Naruto asked.

"You. We were to build up and wait for you." Orochimaru said.

"Yes. Phase two is a lot more complicated. We have to begin to capture each of the nine demons. And they are rarely ever alone. With you here, I can now use your DNA to create a device to capture the Kyuubi. I am also done building the device for the Ichibi. If you want your friend's body back, you can have it." Mayuri said.

"Where are the attack units?" Orochimaru asked.

"In place. They are all waiting for my word." Sasori replied.

"Good. We shall go for the Ichibi first. Do you know how to capture it?" Mayuri asked. Sasori just looked at him. "Point taken."

"How are you going to capture it?" Naruto asked.

"I will try to use the basis of what my old partner did. But with a few modifications." Sasori said.

"What news of that chicken head?" Mayuri asked.

"Ha. If he heard you call him that, he would kill you. And to answer your question, he is currently in the mountains looking for the artifact." Orochimaru said.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked another question.

Sasori and Orochimaru both looked at him and smiled. Naruto couldn't figure out why they were looking at him like that.

"That is a difficult one to answer. We can tell you, but there is no fun there. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be alive today. If Madara was still alive, he would have thrown a fit." Sasori said.

"That's true." Orochimaru said.

Naruto still couldn't figure it out.

"So, I shall try to make the device for the Kyuubi while Sasori goes for the Ichibi. Here, take the device." Mayuri said as he opened a drawer and handed the device to Sasori.

"Naruto, after your DNA has been taken, come to the main rail and we shall go to my city. There is someone you should see." Orochimaru said.

"You mean you found him?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you bring him with you? I wanted to test on him." Mayuri said.

"He is not as weak as you thought. I almost lost him in the canyon." Orochimaru said.

"Whatever. Go. Naruto, come here." Mayuri said as he got up and walked over to a door.

Sasori and Orochimaru also got up and left through the door from which they cam from. Naruto got up and followed Mayuri. After getting the DNA, Mayuri told Naruto to go and meet up with Orochimaru.

Naruto left and found his way to the rail and saw Orochimaru standing there with two guards. They were standing next to some sort of giant snake.

"Ah there you are. Come. Sasori invented this thing a while ago. Miraculous thing. It is called a train. What would take us months to travel is taken care of in a week." Orochimaru said as he walked inside. His two guards followed as well as Naruto. The door closed and the train began to move. Naruto sat across from Orochimaru.

"So who were you talking about that you almost couldn't capture?" Naruto asked.

"Sithis."

Naruto was shocked. "You found him?"

"Well if I caught him, then I found him."

"What are you going to do with him?" Naruto asked.

"After I ask a few personal questions, I will give him to Mayuri. For now, rest. The ride is long." Orochimaru said as he got up and opened a door to the sleeping cart. Naruto was left alone.

Sasori walked to his train and got inside. He traveled to the area where the Ichibi was almost always located at. After two days, he arrived at the dessert. He got out and his second in command walked up to him.

"Welcome sir. Everything is ready. We are waiting for you go."

"Good. Here is the device needed for the capture. We do this quick. The fight can attract the other demons. When he is down, have the scrolls ready." Sasori said as he gave the device to the man. "Have the attack start in an hour."

"Yes sir."

Sasori walked inside his tent. He took all his puppets and thought about how the plan was to go. After an hour passed, he left his tent. It was now or never.

A cloaked figure walked up the mountains to a cave which was on his map. He entered the cave and looked around. It was all empty. He walked inside and found a clearing at the end of the cave. He walked up to it and looked around. He was in a cavern which was lit by the sun from the cracks up on the ceiling. He jumped down and looked around for someplace to go. He saw a door at the end of the clearing and walked in that direction. He walked through the door. He walked until he came across another door. He opened it and saw steps which went up high. He looked around and saw no traps. He started to walk up the steps until he finally reached the top. He saw a closed coffin. He examined it and summoned a clone. It opened the coffin and inside was the very object he was looking for. The clone picked up the artifact and as soon as it did, explosions were heard. The cave began to collapse. The clone gave the artifact to the original and dispersed. The original saw a clearing in the ceiling. He walked up on the wall while dodging rocks and boulders. He got out and began to jump away from the mountain. After reaching the next mountain, he looked back and saw the mountain he was in caving in. He tucked the artifact inside his cloak and began to leave the area.

Sasori looked into his binoculars and saw the Ichibi in the distance. His men were in position for the attack. Sasori gave the signal and the attack began. His men used their puppets and sent out the needle bombs. The needles struck the Ichibi and drilled inside. Then explosions occurred. The Ichibi staggered for a while and Sasori used the device that Mayuri built. A beam shot out to the Ichibi and a bubble formed around it. The Ichibi then began to yell out loud at the pain that was being caused to it. Sasori gave the signal for the scroll teams to go in. The men went in and placed a big scroll near the Ichibi. Then they focused their chakra and Sasori jumped next to the main scroll and began to write in it. After a while, Sasori finished and put the device on max. The pain was so intense that the Ichibi fell unconscious. Sasori activated the scroll and the Ichibi was transferred into it.

"Capture success. Everyone move out." Sasori said as he and his men left the area towards their train.

Naruto and Orochimaru arrived at the city and went towards jail. Orochimaru opened the door and there was Sithis in bindings.

"Ah. You are finally here. I thought I sensed you." Sithis said with a big smile that could rival Orochimaru's when he was happy.

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are here."

Naruto looked at him with an angry face.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess." Naruto yelled at him.

"Why so serious?(1)."

Naruto was about to kill him when Orochimaru grabbed him.

"Leave the room. I will talk to him for now."

Naruto left the room with Sithis laughing in the background.

Sasori arrived at the main city a few days later just in time to see the cloaked figure walk in through the gates. Sasori went up to him.

"Success or failure?" Sasori asked.

"Success. You?"

"Same." Sasori replied. They walked up to the main building.

"Naruto came back." Sasori said.

The other person looked at him. "Took him long enough."

They walked inside and went to Orochimaru's floor.

Sasori knocked and walked in. Orochimaru greeted him. Mayuri got up from his chair. Naruto was sitting on the couch and greeted him also.

"So, did it work?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes. Just how you said it would." Sasori replied.

"Good. I finished with the other devices and brought them here." Mayuri said.

The cloaked figure then walked into the room.

"Ah, you arrived. Did you find it?" Orochimaru asked.

The figure took out the artifact and gave it to him.

Naruto got up and walked up to him.

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah, I know. It is really good to see you dobe." The figure said as he took off his hood and looked at Naruto with a smirk.

And that's the end. I really hope more people will read this and someone will leave a review. Oh well.

Yes, I am making him like the Joker from the movie. The reason will be explained later on why he turning into him.

Until next time.


End file.
